Mine
by Lexi-DeAnne Clearwater
Summary: Lexi DeAnne Uley moved away from her LaPush home to Miami, Florida with her mom when she was seven. When she finally returns she is in for the shock of her life when a certain shapeshifter imprints on her and her life gets turned upside down by the supernatural world. will she let the pressure crush her? or will she adapt. *Set after Breaking Dawn*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but i love its characters and wish I could somehow be involved in the story soooooo...boom!

* * *

I was finally going home, I was ecstatic. I haven't been home in ten years and I miss my friends and family dearly.

I'm from a small reservation near Forks, washington called La Push. It's been the home of the Quileute people for centuries. Ever since my mother and I left I've been begging to go back and she finally agreed to let me go back to live with my uncle, Sam Uley, and finish highschool on the reservation. I was starting my senior year and I'll admit that I'm a little nervous. There were so many people that I missed, some I missed more than others...Like Jacob and his dad Billy Black. When I was little I always looked up to him like an older brother. He was always there and he stood up for me and I remember his friends Embry and Quil. They used to pick on me a lot but at the same time the did exactly what Jake did and treated me like a younger sister. The one person that I miss the most though is Seth Clearwater. He was my bestfriend when I lived there and I was looking forward to seeing him again.

"Would all passengers please fasten their seatbelts as we are now landing in Seattle thank you" The pilot said on the speakers.

I buckled up and started bouncing a little excited to see me Uncle Sam waiting for me in the airport. When I got off the plane I immediately started searching the crowd for his familiar face. I saw him over by baggage claim and ran straight to him. He caught me right as I jumped into his arms.

"Uncle Sam!" I squealed.

"Hey Lex" he smiled down at me. (Oh yeah i was born Lexi DeAnna Uley)

"Woah look at you! What happened? Are you on steroids? Cause if you are i'm telling my mom and she's gonna come down here kick your ass" I babbled as I noticed how huge he'd gotten.

"No I've just been working out that's all and watch your mouth." He chuckled as he grabbed my bags and lead me to the car.

We had only been in the car for a little over an hour when we reached Port Angeles and the way my Uncle was driving we'd be in La Push in approximately forty-five minutes so I decided to get some questions out of the way.

"So how have you been?" I started.

"I've been ok I guess." He said.

"How's Leah?" I asked.

A pained look crossed his face. "Uh Lex, I'm not with Leah anymore."

"Why, what happened you two were inseparable last time I saw you!" I was so shocked.

"Look Lexi a lot has changed since you've been gone. Sometimes stuff doesn't work out like you thought it would." He said sullenly.

"Did you find someone new?" I don't know why I asked but it felt like that was the reason.

He seemed to perk up a little, "Yeah I did."

"What's her name?"

"Emily. Emily Young." He smiled.

"LEAH'S COUSIN! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" I screeched.

"You don't understand. It's...complicated...I can't explain it to you." He sounded remorseful.

I sat back in my seat and narrowed my eyes, making a mental note to ask again later but decided to change the subject now.

"What about the guys. How are they?" I asked.

"They're all fine, you'll be seeing them a lot they're always at the house with Em' and I." He said. 'Ah so she lives with him' I thought.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah...we're all kinda like family." Just as he said that we pulled into a long drive way and up to his house. It was about twelve midnight so we unloaded my bags and he showed me to my room.

"The door across the hall is your bathroom and there is a guest bathroom downstairs so you don't have to share it with anyone since me and Em' have our own in our room." He said.

I liked the sound of that. I smiled at him and kissed his cheek as I said goodnight.

He left the room, shutting the door behind him, and I immediately fell onto the bed. I was out as soon as my head hit the pillow.

The next morning I was awakened by a ray of sunlight streaming through my window. I lay there squinting for about five minutes and then hop out of bed. I opened one of my suitcases and pulled out a short, white, strapless sun dress with red flowers and a pattern of silver rhinestones going down the right side of it. I also grabbed underwear and all the other essentials I would need for my shower or afterward. I went into the bathroom and started the water making sure the temperature was perfect. I stripped and stepped in fully immersing myself in the water, letting it relax my muscles.

I hopped out of the shower fully satisfied and brushed my teeth. After that I took a look at myself in the mirror and decided to blow dry my raven hair and wear it down, I decided to stop letting my mom cut it and let it grow out. It now fell all the way to my hips. I walked back into my room and put on my dress with a pair of white wedges. I twisted my hair a little on one side and placed a red clip in flower in it. I heard voices coming from the kitchen downstairs and since my stomach wasn't going to allow me to skip breakfast I went down.

"Morning Lex, come meet Emily." Uncle Sam called to me just as every head in the room turned to face me.

"Good morning everyone." I smiled and watched as one of the boys whistled. I blushed and then the guy sitting next to him smacked the back of his head.

"Aye no whistling at my baby sister she is a lady not a dog." He reprimanded.

"Jacob?" I asked.

"Well duh! Who else?" He smirked.

I squealed and launched myself at him throwing my arms around his neck. "Omg I almost didn't recognize you!" I took a look at a few of the other guys in the kitchen. I recognized two of them as Quil and Embry. "What the hell are they feeding you boys!"

They all burst out laughing and Quil said, "nothin' girl we're just fillin' out."

I narrowed my eyes, "It must be in the water." They all chuckled. I turned my attention to the woman standing beside my Uncle and had to work hard to control the shock and utter horror I was feeling. Emily had three long scars marking the entire length of the right side of her body causing that side of her face to be forever turned down in a scowl, but the rest of her face was smiling at me and I couldn't deny that despite the scars, she was still very beautiful.

She pulled me into a hug and squeezed me gently. "It's so nice to finally meet you Lexi! I'm Emily."

"It's nice to meet you too, you have such a lovely home thanks so much for allowing me to stay." I said.

"Oh it's no problem at all sweetie, you can stay as long as you like." Right then a girl walked into the house and the atmosphere got a little tense.

"Hey Leah." Emily smiled softly. My eyes widened a little. Leah had changed so much. She didn't even so much at glance at Emily. She'd chopped off her long dark hair and wore it in a choppy bob. The look on her face was pained.

She saw me and I saw her mouth turn up slightly at the corners. "Hi Lexi, long time no see." I went over and hugged her.

"Hey Lee Lee." I squeezed her gently.

"Well I'm gonna head out. I just came to check in." She said as she released me. Sam nodded and she took off right as another boy came into view. He was wearing only cut offs, no shoes, no shirt. His legs were incredibly toned and with the way his shorts seemed to just hang on his hips it was easy to see the clearly defined "V" shape and hard not to notice the the eight pack he was showing off so nonchalantly. My eyes continued to work their way up his body until I got to a set of dark brown (nearly black) eyes and all of a sudden I felt everything around me shift. It was like everything and everybody I knew just disappeared and the man-boy in front of me became my everything.

I noticed the way he was staring at me. His gaze was full of love, devotion, and possessiveness. He was looking at me like he was incapable of looking at another woman again. I barely noticed when I started to slowly move toward him. I heard someone say something behind me but I was too far gone to notice who it was or hear what they said.

He started to walk toward me too, our eyes never breaking contact, until finally we met in the middle of the room. He left no space between us instead making us chest to chest as he wrapped his arms around my waist, lifting me off the ground at the same time that my arms went around his neck and my hands cradled his head.

He nuzzled my neck and let one word escape his mouth, "Lexi.

My response, "Seth."

He just stood there holding me, my feet were still dangling in the air. A throat cleared across the room and Seth slowly let my body slide down his as he set me down. He put his forehead against mine, which seemed like it would be uncomfortable considering he was at least half a foot taller than me. In the back of my mind I was thinking about how weird this was but the rest of me was too caught up to care. Someone clapped loudly causing me to jump and break out of my trance like state. Seth wrapped one arm tighter around my waist holding me to his chest and turned to look at everyone else.

"Well, that makes six! Congrats bud." Quil smiled.

I looked at him quizzically. "Six? Six what?" I tried to step away from Seth a little but he stayed glued to my side.

A boy I recognized as Paul Lahote smacked Quil on the back of his head, "Um, six nothing Lexi." He smiled softly.

Seth looked over at my uncle and after my uncle nodded at him he turned to me and said, "Uh, Lex you wanna go down to the beach with me?"

I looked around at everyone wondering why they were being so weird. I turned back to Seth and nodded "Sure I'd love to." His face brightened and he smiled at me like I had just hung the moon for him. He released his hold on my waist, instead taking my hand to lead me out the door. He took me around to the back of the house and we walked a path through the trees.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Hello hello whoever's out there reading this I'd just like to thank you for reading and let you know I'd love to hear what you think so please leave me comments. Smooches ***_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor do I own the characters but I do own any characters I may add and the plot of this story.**

* * *

We walked in awkward silence for a short while before I decided enough was enough.

"So uh...what's up?" Yes I know such a wonderful question to ask right!

"Oh nothing much." He said.

"You're lying." I told him.

"What!?" Looks like I caught him off guard with that one. "I'm not lying!"

"Yes you are." I glared at him and then smiled. "You still do the same subtle twitch thing with your hand when you lie and in case you've forgotten, you're still holding mine."

He blushed and looked away.

"So are you going to tell me or not?" I asked

"I-I don't know how." he stammered

"What do you mean 'You don't know how'?"

"I don't know how to tell you without scaring you away and, if you run it will kill me." The look of pure fear in his eyes nearly crippled me with emotion and I didn't understand why.

"Seth, what's going on?" I begged.

"I don't think I should tell you yet." He said.

I yanked my hand from his and took a few steps back. He looked hurt at my actions but I felt betrayed by his.

"Why not?" I seethed.

"I don't want you to pull away from me," he admitted "like you're doing right now."

"I'm only upset because I'm hurt that you won't tell me because you think I'll run. I am not a coward Seth Clearwater!" I glared.

"I never said you were Lex I'm just saying this can be a lot to take in." he reasoned.

"Well i can handle it." I stood my ground.

"Fine!" He yelled

"What?" I didn't think he'd give in so quickly.

"I'll tell you damn it!" he said.

"Alright." I said.

He took a deep breath and then started explaining. "Now you remember our legends don't Lexi?"

I nodded.

"Well they're real." he stated without preamble.

I sat there for a minute and then finally said, "I totally called it."

He gave me a confused look and then very smartly said, "huh?"

"Come on you don't remember the talks we used to have as kids, when you'd swear up and down that the legends were totally bogus and I'd tell you that you never know what could happen." I smiled "I've always believed and you knew it! You had me worried over nothing!."

"Sorry," he blushed. " I didn't know if you still did."

"Well I do...so anyways, are you telling me this because you're a wolf now?" I asked.

"Well Yeah, it's pretty cool." He smiled.

"I thought you weren't supposed to tell people though?"

"Yeah well that's the other thing..." he mumbled.

"What other thing?"

"Well the Imprints are the only ones allowed to know besides the elders and the pack." He said.

"Imprints?" I was confused now.

"Uh yeah imprinting is what happens when the wolves find their soulmates. So the Imprints are the mates of the wolves." He explained.

"Seth...is that what happened back at my Uncle's house? Between me and you?" I asked.

He nodded, looking nervous.

"So I'm your Imprint." I said.

He nodded again. All of a sudden my face broke into a face splitting grin.

"Uh, Lex...are you alright?" He asked me.

"Oh Sethy, I'm more than alright." I said calling him by my old nickname for him.

"This doesn't bother you?" My smile dropped at that.

"Seth Michael Clearwater don't you dare give me that look! I have been in love with you my entire life. This is every girls wish to find out she was destined to by with her crush." I smiled softly at him.

"Really, have you really loved me all this time?" He seemed dumbstruck.

"Of course, how could I not?"

"I love you too you know... I have for a long time." He said as he pulled me closer by my hips. I only blushed .

"Lexi..."

"Yes Seth?"

"Can I kiss you?" He asked me.

I smiled and nodded while biting my lip. He placed one of his hands on the side of my face and leaned in until finally his lips touched mine in the sweetest kiss I've ever felt.

My hands wound around his neck and pulled him closer to me, opening my mouth to allow him the entrance he's silently asked for. He pulled away and smiled down at me. I layed my head on his chest and we just stood there for a while holding each other. Eventually he asked me if I wanted to continue walking to the beach or if I wanted to turn around and go back home.

"Let's go home I didn't get to eat breakfast before you came." He nodded and started leading me back to the house. "Uh Seth can I see your wolf first?" I asked

"You...want...to see?" He said in shock.

"Well yeah why wouldn't I?" I asked.

"It's just that none of the other Imprints have ever asked to see their wolves."

"Well I want to he's a part of you which makes him mine as well." Seth beamed at this and told me to step back a couple steps. He then proceeded to strip his clothes off.

"Woah uh Seth what are you doing?" I asked closing my eyes.

"If i don't take my clothes off I'll shred them when I phase and then I won't have anything to put on when I phase back. Now if you don't open your eyes then you're going to miss it." I could hear the smile in his voice.

I opened my eyes and blushed when i saw him standing there naked and then i watched as his body shook violently and he exploded into a giant sandy colored wolf. He bowed his head to me. I walked toward him slowly and then gently put my hand on his head.

"Seth?" I asked. He gave me a big, toothy grin and then licked my face. "Eww Seth that's disgusting!" I laughed and swatted at him. He barked out a laugh and then phased back quickly putting on his clothes.

"You ready to go sweetheart?" He asked. I nodded and snuggled up against him as he put his arm around me.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello my sweets here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

* * *

When we walked inside conversation stopped and everyone stared at us.

Seth chuckled and said "She knows." and then kissed the top of my head. Everyone visibly relaxed and started talking freely again. Uncle Sam walked over to us and patted Seth's shoulder then he hugged me.

"I can finally breath easily now that I don't have to keep the secret in my house." He smiled.

"So all of you guys are wolves?" I asked. A round of "Yup's" and hoots went around the room. "And I'm guessing you didn't have a choice but to break up with Lee Lee because Emily is your imprint." I said to Uncle Sam. He gave me a sad smile and nodded. I hugged him tight and told him that I understood.

I stepped away from him and into Seth's arms then looked at the rest of the guys and said "Now you all better had saved me and Seth something to eat."

They all looked a little sheepish. Emily laughed and came to their rescue. "Don't worry Lexi I set some food aside for you both." All the boys gasped dramatically and Quil put a hurt look on his face then clutched at his heart saying "You hid food from us Em? I am appalled!"

"Oh hush up and stop acting like a baby. I fed you already go eat your own food if you're still hungry." She said as she walked out with food for me and Seth. I noticed how high his plate was stacked and wondered if he'd really eat it all.

Five minutes later he was asking for seconds and I was still eating my first helping.

"How could you eat all of that and still be hungry?" I asked.

"Have you noticed how hot my skin is?" I nodded "Well the heat burns off calories faster than what's normal for humans so I'm pretty much always hungry." He explained.

I sat there with my mouth hanging open and everybody just laughed at me.

"Wow Emily how much is your grocery bill?" I exclaimed.

"Honey the numbers would make you faint." She chuckled.

I sat and waited for Seth to finish eating and after he was done i dragged him upstairs to my bedroom. Once we were inside I shut the door. Seth stood awkwardly by the bed.

"So uh... what are we doing up here?" He asked. I blushed when I realized where his thoughts might've gone.

"Relax I just wanna talk." I smiled as I sat on my bed and then patted the spot next to me. He sat down right next to me, so close that our legs were touching.

"So I'm guessing that since you guys turn into wolves on a regular basis then The Cold Ones are real too." I said.

"Yeah actually the coven that Ephraim Black's pack made the treaty with live in Forks right now."

"What! Vampires live this close to La Push! Why haven't you all done anything!" I was suddenly overcome with fear for myself and everyone living here.

"Shh relax sweetheart, the Cullens are good people." He said as he held me close to him trying to calm me down.

"Why did you put so much emphasis on the word 'people'" I asked.

"Because that's what they are. The packs, mainly Jacob's, have become good friends with them, especially since Jacob imprinted on the daughter of one of them."

"But she's a vampire."

"No she's only half vampire. Vampires can't have babies but she was born while her mother was still human."

"Wow! This is a lot to take in." I said.

"Then relax for a minute and you can start asking questions again when you're ready alright Lex?"

I nodded and laid back on my pillows pulling Seth down with me so that I could snuggle up against him. Just breathing in his sent was calming me down and I was ready to ask more questions within minutes.

"So do you know why Uncle Sam told my mom I had to wait until January to come live here?"

"Well Lex you called at a crazy time, it was too dangerous for you to come at the time. And now that I know what we are to each other I'm glad he made you stay away."

"Why? What happened?" I asked.

"Well you know how I said two of the Cullens have a hybrid kid?" I nodded "Well apparently there was once an immortal child epidemic. Vampire's, who longed for a child they thought they couldn't have, were turning children who were under the required age. These children were stuck at the age they were turned and couldn't be taught. They almost exposed vampires to the humans many times so the vampire royalty finally made a law against creating immortal children. So anyway a close relative of the Cullens' decided to come by and see them and long story short, She saw the kid, assumed she was an immortal child and went to tattle like a good snitch does and brought down the wrath of the Volturi on the Cullens. Now with the kid being Jake's imprint of course the packs were going to fight and Sam didn't want to risk his only niece with so many human drinking vampires coming to the area."

"Did you...really have to fight them?" I asked fearing that he'd gotten hurt even though he was laying next to me now healthy as a horse.

"No luckily we were able to convince them of the Cullens innocence." He smiled down at me and kissed my forehead.

"So everything is good now?"

He looked down at me with an awed expression on his face and said, "Yeah, everything is perfect now."

I rested my hand on his cheek and leaned up to kiss him. He deepened the kiss almost as soon as my lips touched his, causing me to moan and moving my hand to the back of his neck to pull him down. Soon enough he had his body pressed against mine and just as things started to heat up even more he pulled away.

"What's wrong Seth?"

"Oh nothing, I just got a little warning from Sam about keeping my hands to myself." he told me. I blushed instantly, I'd completely forgotten about the pack downstairs and their phenomenal sense of hearing.

"Oh...oops."

Seth just chuckled, "It's alright sweetheart it happens."

Seth and I spent the entire day locked up in my room just talking and getting to know each other again. I was so grateful to have him back in my life and to know that he would always be mine. I never knew i would ever be so sure about something in my life but me and Seth...we're definitely a sure thing.

Before I knew it, the sun had set and I'd fallen asleep cuddled in his arms.


	4. AN

_AN:_

_So I need some help! I have a major case of writers block and I'd like to know if anyone would like to help me write this story. If you're interested message me and let me know. Thanks! :)_


End file.
